


Adventures of Troublemakers

by thatchoiboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, HunHan - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, knives?, sulay - Freeform, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoiboy/pseuds/thatchoiboy
Summary: Two groups of troublemakers from different areas in one high school.What could go wrong?Pure chaos.That will definitely happen as these 12 troublemakers unite and conquers different adventures, problems....And love might even get in the way..





	1. Unexpected Meeting

_**at the Do's mansion in Busan**_   
  


"This is the last straw young man!" Do Sungjae, or Mr. Do yelled, pointing an acussing knife to his youngest son, Do Kyungsoo.

"But Daaaaaaaaaad! They started it first!" Kyungsoo whined, folding his arms towards his chest, pouting and glaring at his knife that was thrown on the floor by his father.  
  


"Excuses!" His father yelled. "They were authorities, Kyungsoo!" He added. Kyungsoo huffed. "Authorities or not I don't care! They spilled coffee on me!" He yelled back.   
  


"Well they apologize! You know what, I am transfering you to that boarding school.."

"But-"

"..AND I am confiscating you're knives..."

"What-"

"..all of them! And you are not allowed to complain."   
  


Kyungsoo glared at his father. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" He shouted and picked up his knife, running towards his room, and slamming it close.  
  


Mr. Do sighed, putting his knife back inside the jacket of his suit and sat on the couch. "That child never learns."  
  


Do Sooyoung or Mrs. Do came to the living room, handing his husband a cup of jasmine tea. "Don't be hard on him, honey. He's still a baby." Mrs. Do said.  
  


"A baby? He's 16 years old already. He should stop that rebellious act, maybe I should really confiscate his knives for good." Mr. Do hesitantly said, making Mrs. Do gasp.  
  


"What?! Sungjae you can't! Knives are like our other lung, we can't live without it! Kyungsoo might kill himself." Mrs. Do said firmly, almost pulling out her knife out of her pocket.

"I know Sooyoung, even if he needs to be disciplined, I can't take his knives forever." Mr. Do sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll get out of that phase." Mrs. Do said assuringly to his worried husband. "I hope so too."  
  


** _at Kyungsoo's room**_  
  


After eavesdropping to his parents' conversation, Kyungsoo went to the fireplace near his bed, putting out the warm fire and pulled one of the candle torches, making the wood and the ashes disappear. A few seconds later, a soft rumbling sound could be heard and a door appeared inside the fireplace.  
  


Kyungsoo crawled and entered a secret passage. He crawled throught the passageways and reached a ladder, he went down the ladder, revealing a room full of shelves and suitcases.  
  


Kyungsoo cackled evilly. He opened one of the suitcases and it revealed different types of knives.  
  
  


"Dad thinks the only knives I have are the ones in my room..." He muttered, smiling as he lifts one knife, loving the sharpness. "...but he doesn't know about the ones in here." He smirked and put the knife down.  
  
  


****time stops****

_Do 'cute lil devil/satansoo' Kyungsoo_   
_Age : 15 (freshman)_

_That one guy who looks innocent but can slaughter you in one second and drag you to hell with him. He is cute, squishy and adorable in the outside but he is pure evil in the inside._

_He is the type of person who always carries a knife everywhere he goes cause it's a 'family policy'._   
_He is a walking destruction and death._

_His bestfriend is Lay, the one only one who can tame him. Lay could be a handful sometimes but he copes with it and treat Lay like a baby._

_He wants to be a singer instead of business and stuff._   
  


****time resumes**  
**   
  


After staying inside for a couple more seconds, Kyungsoo exited through a door which is the opposite way back to his room, instead, he landed in the garden.  
  


Kyungsoo covered the secret door with a big weird bush and climbed the rope leading to the outside of the mansion, he arrived outside peacefully without his parents or anyone knowing and ran away, texting his friends.

**D.O :** _Guys! Meet me in that old playground. ASAP._

He sent the message and ran towards the direction of the playground. He ran past an old lady, bumping into her, causing her to fall but he didn't stop. He didn't even apologize. He ran even though he was being chased by dogs.   
  


***

He was already panting when he arrived at the playground. All of his friends were there already. 'How did they get here so fast?!' Kyungsoo thought as he huffed. "You guys are here already?!"  
  


"Well, we obviously received your text and went here." A puppyish guy with thick eyeliner said. "Yeah? But how'd you get here so fast?" Kyungsoo asked, finally catching his breath.  
  


"As you can see, we brought our cars." said a guy with faint black circles around his eyes, making him look like a panda, pointing at 5 cars that were parked nearby.  
  


"Oh." Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, since you don't have your car, you sneaked out of your house without anyone knowing." The puppy guy said.  
  


Kyungsoo didn't answer and just looked at him, he always thought that either the puppy guy named Baekhyun was a mind-reader, or he is really just easy to read.   
  


The puppy guy- Baekhyun, smirked mischievously. "I'm right, aren't I?"   
  
  


** **time stops** **

_Byun 'bacon with eyeliner' Baekhyun_   
_Age : 16 (Sophomore)_

_That one eyeliner-freak guy who acts like a diva. He tends to be called Bacon a lot cause his name is close to it. It actually pisses him off and will stab you with an eyeliner._   
  


_If you think he is the only diva in the group, well you're wrong. His bestfriend- Tao, is also a diva. But Baekhyun is worst though. Tao is childish and Baekhyun is evil. They always have stupid arguments that go on for about a week._

_He is also known as the matchmaker, cause he pairs a lot of people and he is always 99.9% correct. That's why people go to him when they have love problems._   
  


_He wants to be a therapist (cause he is good with advices) rather than being a kpop idol like his brother._   
  


_**_ **time resumes** **  
  


"Yes you are. Now stop being a bitch, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo said and rolled his eyes, making Baekhyun scoffed. "Excuse you! I haven't done anything yet!" He said, also admitting he's a bitch.  
  


"Whatever. The main reason I called you guys here is that my dad is sending me to that stupid boarding school." Kyungsoo said, irritated.  
  


"WHAT?!" All of them shouted, eyes opening wide. Kyungsoo nodded. The playground went seriously quiet..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


..until they all burst out laughing, except for one person who is still staring at the sky and smiling lazily.  
  
  


"That's hilarious!" A baozi-ish guy exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah." A deer like guy said, also laughing his ass off.  
  


"Does you're dad think that could solve the problem?!" The panda guy said, already losing his breath.  
  


After a good 5 minutes, when everyone was done laughing, a tired (high) looking guy started laughing. "Hahaha. Oh yeah!"  
  


All of them started staring at him. "Really Lay? Really?" Baekhyun said to the guy named Lay.  
  


Lay looked at him. "Huh? What? Why?" He asked messily.   
  


** **time stops** **

_Zhang 'weird forgetful unicorn' Yixing_   
_Age : 16 (sophomore)_

_That one dude who's obssesed with unicorns. He has droopy eyes and a tired (high) expression that's why his nickname is Lay cause 'Lei' in Chinese means 'tired'. Yeah. He's Chinese._   
  


_He is a very forgetful guy and he sleeps most of the time. You can definitely recognize him everywhere since he always carries a unicorn plushy._   
  


_He doesnt really pay attention to his surroundings and it is a must that someone must stay with him or he'll get lost. His bestfriend... Well he never really hangs out with anyone because he sleeps all the time but I think its Kyungsoo. His innocence can tame Kyungsoo's bad side._   
  


_His father wants him to be the next CEO of the Zhang Industries (China and Korea) but instead, he wants to be a doctor because he likes people to be happy._   
  


_**_ **time resumes** **  
  


Baekhyun sighed. "Nevermind." Yixing tilt his head cutely and shrugged.  
  


"Anyway.. Even if sending me to that school wouldn't help, I don't want to be separated from you guys." Kyungsoo whined.  
  


"Don't worry, you're not going to be alone." A human baozi smirked evilly, patting his shoulder.

 

** **time stops** **

_Kim 'human baozi' Minseok_   
_Age : 16 (Sophomore)_

_That one guy who likes eating baozi. He is a baby faced grandpa (cause he's the oldest). For him, eating baozi is a sickness, an addiction, he's overdosed with baozis but he seems to never gain weight. He even has rock-hard abs._

_He might look shy at first, but looks can be deceiving. He is really a prankster once you get to know him. He's bestfriends with the quiet-guy Luhan and has known the others since they were in diapers._

_He's nickname is Xiumin because he doesn't want people to know his real name. (he doesn't reveal his real name easily and there's a fucking pointless riddle for you to guess) He wants to own a simple coffee shop and be a barista rather than taking over his family's business. (Like paper works and stuff. I wouldnt know, I'm like 5 years old here.)_   
  


** **time resumes** **  
  


Kyungsoo all looked at them and almost teared up.   
  


"Awwe, you guys! You make me blush!" He said hugged the nearest person which was the panda guy.  
  


"Eww Kyungie, you're so gay." He said playfully but apologize when Kyungsoo glared at him.

 

** **time stops** **

_Huang 'AB style panda' Zitao_   
_Age : 15 (Freshman)_

_That one panda dude who will wushu your ass if you mess with him. He prefers people to call him 'Tao'. He is an absolute diva but he can be such a crybaby sometimes._

_He is chinese so no one understands what he's saying sometimes. He loves gucci and panda so much that he will use other people's money to buy it._

_His bestfriend is the one and only Baekhyun, since they are both divas. They fight about stupid things and also judge people together._

_He wants to be a martial artist like his parents but he still needs training._

_**_ **time resumes** **

***

 

They talked and laughed for hours, talking (gossiping) about hot guys like highschool girls, but then again..they are in highschool.  
  


They were laughing when they heard faint footsteps.  
  


"What was that?!" Lay asked. A deer like boy looked at him. "Maybe it's a bunch of wolves who came to eat us." He said creepily, making the two divas and Lay shriek.

 

** **time stops** **

_Lu 'creepy quiet guy' Han_   
_Age : 16 (sophomore)_

_That one quiet guy that barely speaks. Prefers to be called Luhan. He gets mistaken as a girl a lot, he usually endures the anger but once he snaps, r.i.p to that random dude that was around. He is from China, but his parents moved in Korea after he was born._

_Sure, he looks like a diva but that dude's longest word is probably 'I am so mad, stop calling me a girl!' (Lol not really, probably longer with cussing in between) while beating someone up or if he speaks, he'll say the creepiest or the worst thing ever. He's bestfriend is Xiumin. You must be wondering how those two are bestfriends.. I dont know either..._

_Just kidding. Sure, Luhan is quiet kinda shy boy but one thing he and Xiumin have in common is soccer. Those two play soccer since they were in diapers. (Okay. Not really) Even if they are in opposing teams, if one of them scores a goal, they wouldn't even care and just hug each other._

_Instead of his mother's business which is modeling. All he wants to do is to be a pro soccer player._

** **time resumes** **

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Oh my gosh guys. Stop being scaredy cats."   
  


"Excuse me? Then go ahead and ask who's there." Baekhyun whisperly said.  
  


"Fine." Kyungsoo said and looked at the shadows. "Yah! Show yourselves." He bravely yelled.  
  


Six figures appeared, one with a smirked and the others with smug faces.  
  


"Okay..how about get out of our territory before we beat your asses up?" Baekhyun said, bravely.  
  
  


One tall guy looked at Baekhyun, "Oh princess, you won't do that right?" He smirked, making Baekhyun snarl.  
  
  


"Who are you?" Kyungsoo asked once again.   
  


"Well, hello there owl-boy."The one guy in the middle said. "I'm Kai."  
  
  
  
  
  


**-tbc**


	2. Unexpected Meeting I

** _five hours earlier**_

A tanned boy made his way through the halls of his rather big home. After waking up from his hang-over from partying last night, getting flirted by a girl but good thing his friends were there to shoo the girl away and take him home.

 

** **time stops** **

_Kim 'dog lover/chicken maniac' Jongin_   
_Age : 15 (Freshman)_

_That one guy who loves dogs and chicken too much. He has a nickname, 'Kai' and no one really knows why. He can be cocky sometimes and really dumb, but he intimidates people._

_His parents doesn't like him causing troubles so he oftens (always) gets grounded. He eats a lot of chicken and yells 'dog!' when he sees one._

_His bestfriend is Sehun, well they don't really talk a lot but they get along very well. They are bestfriends since they were babies because their families are close with each other._   
  


_He wants to be a dancer instead of being a doctor because 'being a doctor sucks' he said._   
  


** **time resumes** **  
  


Jongin made his way into the kitchen to grab a chicken sandwich and shoved it in his mouth, getting a carton of milk before yelling 'bye' to his parents who came a few minutes later.  
  


He threw away the empty milk carton in the garbarge can and went to his car. He decided to use his Ford, which his father got him for his 16th birthday, it was his first car after he passed his driving test. Even if he disobeys his father, he still gets spoiled a lot.  
  


He was about to turn on the egnition when his phone beeped. He looked at it and saw it was a text from his and his friends' group chat.  
  


**Kriscasso** :  _Yo Jongin, where we goin'?_  
  
  


**TrollKingJongdae** :  _Yeah, how about go search for a place in Busan! Its only like an hour from here in Daegu._  
  
  


**DerpYeol** :  _Great idea Chen, you actually thought of something smart!_  
  


**TrollKingJongdae** :  _Hey! I can be smart when I want to but I like to be stupid. Atleast I'm not derpy and scares little kids away!_  
  
  


**DerpYeol** :  _Excuse me? Fuck you! Kids love me! FIGHT MEH YOU TROLL._  
  


**TrollKingJongdae** :  _Fuck me? No thanks, I don't bottom for derpy guys! And Sure! Wanna go motherfucker?!_  
  


**GuardianSuho** :  _Alright!! Now now, dont fight. Or I'll kick your asses and make you pay for your own food the next time I treat._  
  


**TrollKingJongdae** :  _Sorry mom! T.T Welcome back btw!_  
  


**DerpYeol** :  _Sorry not sorry :P How was Iraq?_  
  


**GuardianSuho** :  _....._  
  


**DerpYeol** :  _Alright alright! You win! I'm Im sorry eomma don't disown me!! T.T_  
  


**GuardianJunmyeon** :  _Good and what the hell you talkin' about? Eww. I wouldn't want a son like you. And thank you for asking, Iraq was fun._  
  


**TrollKingJongdae** :  _Hahaha. Burnnnnn_  
  


**DerpYeol** :  _Oh shut up evil creatures I know as my friends -.-_  
  


**KimKai** :  _Alright, all of you shut up now. Lets go to Busan! Meet you there somehow. Let's celebrate since Suho is back!_

_***_

Jongin put down his phone and started driving to Busan. After driving for an hour, he reached Busan, he texted his friends that he reached their destination.   
  


After driving for a bit, he got to an abandoned playground, looks a little used and there was six people in there. He quickly gave the address to his friends.  
  


He parked his car and got out. He hid in a corner and eavesdropped to the conversation of the unknown boys.  
  


***

Two hours later, Junmyeon arrived. He saw Jongin and ran towards him. 

"Oy Jongin!!"

Jongin looked back and saw Junmyeon. "Suho! You're back! Good thing your parents let you go back here early."  
  


** **time stops** **

_Kim 'not funny rich mom' Junmyeon_   
_Age : 16 (sophomore)_

_That one guy who thinks he's funny. He likes to be called Suho because it means 'guardian' so he is some sorta badass mom. His purpose in life is to make he's bestfriend, Chen laugh at his stupid jokes. (Even though he fails all the time and makes himself look like a fool)_   
  


_He's not really shy, he sorta likes to tell jokes to people he just first met and annoy the shit out of them by telling the same joke until someone laughs. He's the kind of guy that get dissed a lot._

_He is rich (all of them are) and likes to give certain presents to a certain someone. (*wink wink*) He acts like a mom and gets teased all the time._

_He wants to be a lawyer rather than being a scientist (family business, so yeah, he is hella smart too.)_

_**_ **time resumes** **

 

Junmyeon looked at him seriously. "Did you think they will just allow me to go back to Korea by myself? They don't know I'm here... I escaped."   
  


Jongin gasped. "Really? How?" This made Junmyeon smirked, trying to hold his upcoming laughter. "How did I escaped Iraq? Iran." 

.....  
  


.....  
  


....  
  


Junmyeon burst out laughing. Jongin was making the dude-just-stop face. "Oh come on! That was funny!" Junmyeon said, laughing while slapping Jongin's shoulder.  
  


"Oww! Stop! It's not that funny! Shut up." Jongin whined, wanting Junmyeon to stop hitting his shoulders hard.  
  


When Junmyeon finally caught his breath, he turned to Jongin. "So... Where's the others?"

Jongin was about to reply but he heard someone yelling from behind.  
  


Three people were running to them while the other one is just walking.  
  


"Guys! Sorry we're late!" A tall guy with freakishly big ears yelled. "Why are you guys so late?" Junmyeon asked.

 

** **time stops** **

_Park 'Creepy Derp' Chanyeol_   
_Age : 16 (Sophomore)_

_That one guy who is full of sunshines and rainbows because he is always happy. He is always positive that people ends up thinking he's weird and creepy._   
  


_His friends always tell him he needs Jisoos cause he needs a lot of help. He is smart but he just says a lot of dumb things. His bestfriend is Kris and they are known as the 'destruction duo'._   
  


_He wants to be a musician instead of being a future CEO of his father's company._

** **time resumes** **

 

"Ask cold prince here." A guy with unreal cheekbones said, glaring at a tall blond male, who rolled his eyes at him. "You brat..." He growled.  
  


** **time stops** **

_Kim 'camel dinosaur' Jongdae_   
_Age : 16 (Sophomore)_

_That one guy who trolls a lot but ends up getting hit. He has a smile of a cheshire cat which matches with his mischievousness. He also has high cheekbones and he is good at singing._

_He has a pervy mind, I guess.._ _His bestfriend, Suho, always tries to make him laugh, but he just makes a poker face and shakes his head. I don't even know why those two are bestfriends. (Lol)_

_He might be a troll but he is also caring. He is also good at pranks which the group hates. His nickname is Chen because it was his name when he lived in China for a year._

_He wants to be a singer than his father's business. (Paper works and stuff)_

 

_**_ **time resumes** **

"Really? You all rode lisp boy's car? You all know him!" Jongin said.

The others smiled sheepishly. "Well it was by chance and we're too lazy to go back home and get our cars.." The tall guy with freakishly big ears said.  
  


"Yeah, It's not my style." A tall guy with sunglasses even though it's already 6:00 p.m.  
  


"Shut up Kris." Jongdae said.  
  


** **time stops** **

_Wu 'bitch-faced panda lover' Yi Fan_   
_Age : 16 (sophomore)_

_That one bitch-faced guy who people think is cool but is really dumb and uncool and has a lot of names. He has an intimidating aura but once you get to know the guy.. Geez. He is such a plushy freak, he lives to literally collects stuff toys, especially pandas._

_He loves bb cream so much, he would trade his friends for it. (Lol no) He is Chinese but he also lived in Canada for who-knows-how long so he wants to be called Kris. He loves to believe he is great in art but he isnt. He's drawing is really ugly but the feel is there so I guess he can be Kriscasso._

_He's bestfriend is Chanyeol. Wow. Those two being paired up is like destruction. Kris breaks everything when he's sad, angry, or happy while Chanyeol laughs like a giant seal at everything and falls on the floor and clapping 1000 times._   
  


_He doesnt want his father's business (again, paper works and stuff) because its not his style. He wants to be an artist._

_**_ **time resumes** **

 

"I'm hurt!" Kris dramatically said. "Sehun, you think I'm cool, right?" He said to guy who was just leaning on a wall. The guy looked at him for a second and shook his head. 

"You're so Nice!" Kris sarcastically said, making Sehun smile and nod his head. 

 

** **time stops** **

_Oh 'cold prince' Sehun_   
_Age : 15 (freshman)_

_That one noodle, I mean guy who is so cold that it can freeze you to death. If he speaks, he has this little lisp thingy so 's' sounds like 'th' when he talks._

_He is very spoiled sometimes because he sulks when he doesn't get what he wants. He also likes to rub his legs together after he shaves. He has no sense of direction so he easily gets lost._

_His bestfriend is Kai because they are both dancers, they can work together properly and create a magnificent choreography. Sehun can depend on Kai and vice versa._

_Their families are close friends that's why they know each other since birth. Sehun was always been quiet while Kai is the loud one. Nobody knows how they are bestfriends._   
  


_Like Kai, he wants to be a dancer, he doesn't want to be a boring business man._   
  


_**_ **time resumes** **

 

"Moving on..." Jongin started. "Want to join the conversation of those boys there?" He asked, walking to that direction without even hearing his friends' opinion.  
  


All of them just shrugged and followed him.

** _present time**_

"Well, hello there owl-boy."The one guy in the middle said. "I'm Kai."

Kyungsoo glared at the guy- Kai. "What did you just call me?"

Kai kept smirking. "I said, 'hello there owl-boy." He repeated.

"You insolent bastard! Let me at you!" He yelled and almost stood up to slit Kai's throat but his friends stopped him.  
  


"Stop! Don't do it Kyungsoo, it's illegal." Baekhyun said.

' _Illegal?! Wtf'_ Jongdae thought.

Jongin smirked, "What? we only want to join your conversation."

Kyungsoo glared. "Well..  _Kai._ We don't like people and we obviously don't like them butting into our conversation, now get out!"

"No!"  
  


"Yes!"  
  


While the two were arguing, Jongdae went towards the human baozi- Minseok. 

He was actually eyeing the male who was eating a steamed bun since a while ago and he couldn't help but talk to him.  
  


"Sup, sexy?" He said to Minseok, who was in the middle of taking another bite of his baozi.  
  


Minseok just looked at him. "Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Jongdae said, one of his so called pick-up lines.  
  


Minseok furrowed his eyebrows. "Me? Work? I'm still 16." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  


"Oooh. I like them fiesty." He said while smirking, eyeing Minseok up and down which cause Minseok to eat his baozi uncomfortably.  
  


So while the weirdos are being weird, Yixing went to that angel guy- Junmyeon.  
  


"Hello." He said.

Junmyeon looked at him. "Oh, hello." 

"Wanna hear a pun? Okay." He said without Yixing answering.

"I wasn't originally going to get a brain transplant, but then I changed my mind." He then laughs, whilst the other boy just looks at him.  
  


"Get it? A brain transplant but I changed my mind? No? Okay."  
  


Things became awkward after that since Yixing did nothing but stare at Junmyeon, which made the latter uncomfortable.  
  


After a few minutes of silence. Yixing spoke.  
  


"Do you believe in unicorns?" He asked Junmyeon, not saying anything about the pun the other boy said.  
  


"Not really..?" This reply from Junmyeon made Yixing gasped.

"WHAT?! People! We need to start believing in unicorns! You never know if someday, they will come here in this planet and save us all!!" He yelled at Junmyeon who has his eyes wide open.  
  


"Okay.. I believe in unicorns then." Junmyeon smiled at Yixing.  
  


"Yay!"  
  


While the two were continuing their 'unicorns are real and woohoo! I love them conversation.. Jongin and Kyungsoo almost beat each other up. Well Kyungsoo beating Jongin up since Jongin takes quite a liking at the owlish boy.  
  


"Jerk! I will fight you!" Kyungsoo yelled.  
  


"Bring it on, owlie." Jongin said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  


**-tbc**


	3. Unexpected Meeting II

  
** _at the Kim's mansion in Daegu**_

Jongin was covered with a big bruise on his left cheek as he stared everywhere in his father's office, avoiding his fuming parents' eyes.   
  
  


"Kim Jongin." His father sighed. "Y-yes?" Jongin asked nervously.   
  
  


"Did you bump your head on a lamp post for doing something stupid such as... Hmmm, geez I don't know.. Getting involve with another group of troublemakers and not to mention, the famous one in Busan?" Kim Yunho or Mr. Kim asked his son furiously.   
  


"Uhh.. No?" Jongin laugh a little, trying to change the intense atmosphere, but seeing his parents' straight faces, he kept his head down.   
  


"You do know that we had an agreement last time that if you do something stupid,  _like this one,_ we are cancelling your trip to England. And  _we_ are now." His mother, Kim Jaejoong or Mrs. Kim said. Jongin pouted, he really acts like a child whenever his parents are around.   
  
  


"Are my friends not going there anymore too?" He asked. Mr. Kim sighed. "Maybe. Maybe not. Anyway now that we discussed this matter, run along to your room now." Mr. Kim said, gesturing his son to leave. "Alright." And with that, Jongin left.  
  


As he entered his room, he quickly went to the bathroom to clean his wound. He looked at the mirror and grimaced. "Damn, that owl-boy can sure punch hard."  
  


** **2** ** _hours earlier**_**  
  


"Bring it on, owlie."

As soon as those words came out of Jongin's mouth, Kyungsoo charged at him, his hand in Jongin's neck and slammed him against the wall.  
  


"Say that again, you jerk!" Kyungsoo yelled. Jongin smirked. "I said bring it on,  _owlie._ " With that, Jongin pushed Kyungsoo's buttons that Kyungsoo punched his left cheek hard.   
  
  


He was aiming for another punch in Jongin's right cheek when his friends stopped him.  
  


"Stop it Kyungsoo, its not worth it." The human baozi, Minseok, said.   
  


Kyungsoo complied and let go of Jongin who was still smirking. "Ugh! You're lucky I didn't slit your throat." Kyungsoo said angrily.  
  


"We'll meet again somehow, owlie! Don't forget me, cause I'm sure I won't forget you and that sexy body, baby." Jongin shouted, winking at Kyungsoo, making the latter fake puke and point his middle finger at Jongin.  
  


Kyungsoo left after that, together with his friends. Leaving Jongin and the others alone in the old playground.  
  


When it was completely quiet.. Obviously someone has to ruin it, the one and only king of trolls broke the ice.  
  


"Hahaha! You just got punched by an owl or penguin or whatever dude!" Jongdae said, smacking Junmyeon's back.  
  


"H-Hey! Stop it or I'll pun-ish you with puns." He said seriously and laughed afterwards. "Get it?! pun-ish you with puns. Hahaha. I'm so funny." He laughed while Jongdae and the others were just looking at him, 500% done with his not-so-funny jokes.  
  


*insert cricket sound*

"Oh come on! Laugh at my jokes for once!" Junmyeon groaned, making Jongdae roll his eyes. "We'll laugh if your jokes are actually funny."   
  


"You know what Chen. You are  _so_ nice!" Junmyeon said sarcastically. Chen dramatically put his hand in his chest. "I know right?! I try." He also dramatically said, making Junmyeon roll his eyes.  
  


"Ah! Fuck." Jongin muttered. Yifan looked at him. "What's wrong?"   
  


Jongin sighed. "Dad wants me to come home."  
  


They all chuckled. "Good luck man! And you better cover up that gigantic bruise!" Chanyeol said, leaving with the others.  
  


Jongin rolled his eyes. "You guys are  _so_ nice." He said sarcastically when his friends left him.  
  


"Great."  
  


** **present time** **  
  


"O-ow! it hurts!" He yelled when the maid was cleaning his wound since he has no idea how.  
  


"Sorry, sir." The maid sqeaked and continued applying the medicine. "It's alright." Jongin said.  
  


When the maid was done, putting the band-aid on his bruised cheek, she left after Jongin thanked her.  
  


Jongin sat in his bed, images of the owl-boy never left his mind. "He is so interesting."  
  


***

Kyungsoo was at his secret, underground place with his friends. He was currently sharpening up a knife angrily.  
  


"That Kay, Kei.."  
  


"It's Kai." Baekhyun corrected.  
  


Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, know-it-all." He said, making Baekhyun glare at him.   
  


"That Kai is so annoying!" He whined. "Is he testing my patience or anything?"  
  


Zitao laughed. "Maybe he thinks you are fun to annoy." He said.  
  


Kyungsoo faked laughed. "Haha yeah, you know what's fun than annoying the crap out of me?"

"What." Zitao asked.  
  


"Killing you.. and everyone else that's annoying." Kyungsoo said seriously, pointing the knife he just finished sharpening at Zitao.  
  


Zitao quickly hid behind Minseok's back. "Sorry." He squeaked.  
  


Kyungsoo sighed. "I don't want to go to that boarding school!" He whined.  
  


"You have no choice Kyungie-poo." Baekhyun cooed, making Kyungsoo glare at him.  
  


"Don't treat me like a baby."  
  


***

"Look at what you have done you big idiot!"

"Excuse me?! It's your fault in the first place!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Guys, stop fighting! People with no lives are looking at us!"

"SHUT UP CHANYEOL"  
  


** **4 hours earlier** **

Jongin was in the mall, planning to hang out by himself after escaping the wrath of his parents.

He went inside a shop and quickly regretted it when he saw Yifan. Just as he was about to leave, Yifan called him, unfortunately.

"Yo Kai!" Jongin hesitately turn around. "Ayo waddup Kris."

"What are you up too?" Yifan asked. "Nothing much! Gotta go see ya!" Jongin quickly stormed out of the store, but since Yifan has really long legs, he caught up with Jongin.

"What's the rush, man? Let's hang out!" Yifan said to Jongin.

'I guess one nuisance is okay..' He thought and smiled bitterly at Yifan. "Sure.."

"Great. Let's go to that plushy store." Yifan said, dragging an irritated Jongin. 'I'll just ditch him.' He thought, and sighed sadly.

"Okay. Hold on. That is like the cutest stuff toy panda I've ever seen.. Imma buy it." Yifan said and rushed to where the stuff toy is. 

Meanwhile, Jongin took this as an opportunity to escape.

'That was close. Phew.' He thought and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch w– oh hey Jongin! What brings you in here?" A familiar voice suddenly said.

'Oh great.' He turned around and saw Jongdae grinning at him.

"Hello Chen. Listen, I'm a in a bit of a hurry so–"

"Come on! I'm stalking someone! Wanna come? Yeah? Great." Jongdae cut him off and started to drag him.

'Oh fuck it. There goes another free day for myself.' Jongin thought as he let Jongdae drag him somewhere.

***

Minseok and Kyungsoo were at a Chinese store, eating food. Specifically, a steamed bun for Minseok.

"So Kyungsoo.. you don't have to worry about that guy anymore. I'm pretty sure you won't see him again!" Minseok smiled at him and handed him a baozi.

"Thanks Minseok, that helps." Kyungsoo replied. He still cannot forget the guy he met at the park. He really managed to get on all of his nerves.

"Besides.. I hope I don't see that weirdo that was eyeing me like a piece of meat, again." Minseok said and shuddered.

"That must have been so creepy.." Kyungsoo said.

"Anyway we should get–"

*crash!*

"What the hell was that?!" Kyungsoo yelled, hiding under the table.

Minseok chuckled. "Soo get up from there!" He then pulled Kyungsoo up.

"Why are you so calm?! What if there's an earthquake?!" Kyungsoo panicked.

"There's no earthquake." Minseok muttered.

"How do you know that?" Kyungsoo asked him suspiciously.

Minseok smirked. "Cause I'm responsible for that."

***

*crash!*

"Holy freaking pony, what the freaking hell was that?!" Jongin yelled, surprised by the sudden explosion.

"I don't know.. maybe someone did a prank! I wonder who he or she is! That person is a legend." Jongdae exclaimed.

"Let's go there."

"But–"

With a grin on his face, Jongdae ran, dragging the poor Jongin yet again.

'Fuck my life.'

***

"Minseok, what the hell did you do?" Kyungsoo asked, his face with horror but quite amused.

"Oh, just... putting explosives on my family's tea shop that's all." Minseok explained like bombing a place is normal, and taking a bite of his steamed bun.

"Your family's tea shop? But your mother loves that shop more than you! Are you crazy?!" Kyungsoo yelled, quietly.

"Yes. I am crazy enough to do that. Gosh Kyungie you should know this by now." Minseok shook his head and chuckled.

"But why did you do it? Your mother will kill you!" Kyungsoo said.

"Kyungie, Kyungie, Kyungie.." Minseok shook his head yet again.

"I told, you are not going on the boarding school alone." 

Kyungsoo faked cried. "Minseok! You're so considerate. I don't deserve youuu!" He said dramatically, clinging on Minseok's arm.

"Yeah, yeah now let go. I'm sure the others are taking action too." Minseok assured.

"Awwe you guys are the best!"

***

"Is that who I think it is?" Jongin whispered to Jongdae.

"Yup! Its the cute but sexy guy I met in the park that night! I've been stalking him for hours but I suddenly lost him." Jongdae explained, looking at Minseok 30 meters away.

"No, not him! The guy next to him! The owl-boy!" Jongin exclaimed, slapping Jongdae's back.

"Wait- Oww! Stop hitting me dumbass." Jongdae whined.

"Whatever! Now come on!" Jongin said, suddenly thankful to Jongdae who have brought him to the owl-boy.

"You're welcome!" Jongdae yelled as Jongin was already inside the store, sitting in a chair.

Jongdae followed but he didn't hide, instead, he went to Minseok's side. "Sup babe. Fancy seeing you here." He smirked as Minseok suddenly tensed.

"Ohh.. its you.." Minseok said blankly.

"You remember me? That's cool." Jongdae said, looking at Minseok which made the latter uncomfortable.

"I'm Chen, by the way." Jongdae said. "What's your name? If you don't tell me I will kiss you."

"No way in hell, why would I tell you that. You won't kiss me." Minseok rolled his eyes. 

Jongdae suddenly leaned in so close to Minseok's face.

Minseok turned into a tomato. "O-okay! Fine! I'm Xiumin."

Satisfied, Jongdae leaned away and sat back on his chair. "Xiumin.. that's a nice name."  
  


***

'Great. The guy I want to see the least, is sitting with me. Fml.' Minseok thought as he looked up to Kyungsoo, only to find the latter smiling with sympathy.

'Can you tell this guy to get lost?!' Minseok said to Kyungsoo telepathically.

'You really think he would listen to me?' Kyungsoo answered, somehow knowing what Minseok just said.

'FML' Minseok mouthed to Kyungsoo as he closed his eyes. Kyungsoo chuckled lowly.

"Okay, hold on. I'll be right back!" Jongdae got up and left, making Minseok sigh with relief.

"Oh thank God."

***

Jongdae went to where Jongin is sitting and found Chanyeol there.

"Hey Jong- Chanyeol? What are you doing here?" Jongdae asked.

"Just walking by and saw this loner." Chanyeol said, pointing at Jongin.

"Anyway, come on you two! Lets get some food and sit with Xiumin!" Jongdae said and dragged the two who are wondering who the hell is Xiumin to the cashier and bought food.

They were on their way to Minseok's table when Jongin and Jongdae's foot suddenly found its way to each other, making Jongin lose his balance and dropped the food- on someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry-"

"No, its fine, I wasn't looking– YOU!" The stranger suddenly yelled.

Jongin looked up and saw the owl-boy glaring at him and he smiled sheepily. "Hello there."

"I hate you so much!" Kyungsoo-covered in melon juice screamed and dragged Minseok out of the Chinese store.

"Good job Jongin! You scared Xiumin away!" Jongdae pouted.

Jongin glared at Jongdae and started to yell at him.

"Look at what you have done you big idiot!"

"Excuse me?! It's your fault in the first place!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Guys, stop fighting! People with no lives are looking at us!"

"SHUT UP CHANYEOL"

** **present time** **

Poor Chanyeol shut his lips and let the two fight, making customers leave and the manager yelling at them to scram.

"I probably won't see him again.." Jongdae sighed.

"Dude. There's a lot of fish in the sea!" Chanyeol comforted him.

Jongdae stopped and squinted his eyes. "Are you saying that Xiumn is a fucking slimey seafood?"

"What! No- of course not! Dude it's just an expression! Calm your butt down." Chanyeol said defensively.

"Whatever." Jongdae whined.

***

** _At the Kim's Mansion in Busan**_

"How dare you, Minseok?!" His mother yelled, making Minseok flinched.

"You really go that far to attend a boarding school?! Fine! You win! Do whatever you want!" His mother screamed and left.

After a few seconds, his mother's head popped out of the door. "But don't forget to bring your own toothbrush and towel! If you don't brush your teeth, I'll strangle you to death, you hear me?" His mother said with a motherly voice.

Shaking head, Minseok chuckled. "Yes mom! Don't worry."

'Score! My mom is way too nice' he thought and laughed evilly inside.

"You're grounded, by the way." His mother yelled from the kitchen.  
  


'Fuck.'  
  
  


**-tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> FIRST THINGS FIRST ; EXO IS FINALLY COMING BACK!!  
> WHO DIED WATCHING KAI & BAEKHYUN'S TEASER??  
> WILL YOU GUYS SURVIVE TO BE ABLE TO SEE THE OTHER MEMBERS' TEASERS??  
> XD IM REALLY HYPED ABOUT THIS COMEBACK
> 
> PS : BAEKMULLET... XD

**Author's Note:**

> this story is posted on my aff and wattpad :))  
> ... i honestly have no clue what i wrote.. XD


End file.
